Slipped Up
by MissMeha611
Summary: May goes for a walk on an icy road and runs into Drew... literally.


"Dang it!" I said, almost slipping on the ice yet again!

Ash, Brock, Max, and I were in Petalburg City. There was going to be a special Valentine's Day contest, so I could win my 5th ribbon and enter the Grand Festival! But an ice storm had hit, and the Contest was postponed until next week.

"Ridiculous! Why in the world would they postpone it? The Contest is held inside anyways!" I had told Nurse Joy, almost yelling.

"Yes, well some of the Coordinators aren't able to make it in time because of the weather, so it is postponed until further notice." She had told me wearily.

We were staying at the Pokemon Center and it was driving me crazy. They told us not to go anywhere because the paths were too slick, so I snuck out. If I'd stayed there another minute, I would have gone insane!

But they were right. It was very slick.

I went along the path, thinking about how I felt sorry for my poor Pokemon. They were stuck in their tiny little pokeballs, unable to do anything. But they wouldn't have had it better in this weather, though.

Then I thought of our new awesome combinations I had come up with a week earlier.

"Yeah. I'll show Drew,"

"Show me what?"

_Speak of the devil…_I cursed under my breath.

But that voice caught me by surprise so I jumped up. When I landed, I couldn't find my footing so I slipped and fell onto my butt.

"Ouch," Involuntary tears blurred my vision. I had fallen hard and it knocked the breath out of me.

As I sat there, I heard laughter behind me. I turned to see Drew trying to control himself. He smirked at me, flipping the green hair that had fallen into his eyes.

Notice how he doesn't make any move to help me.

Jerk.

"What? Come here to laugh at me for slipping? Well it _is _icy outside, and I wouldn't have fallen if it weren't for some cabbage headed douche sneaking up on me!" I snapped, glaring at him. He stopped laughing, but the smirk was still there.

"Well, it seems you are un-coordinated in more ways than one," Drew said, hands in his pockets. Why the hell was he so clever? I wracked my brain for something smart to say, but came up short.

"Shut up, Drew!" I realized I was still on the ground, but I made no move to get up. I didn't want to risk it; I'd probably end up falling again.

"Oooh, great come-back," he teased, giving me his usual sexy smirk.

Whoa whoa whoa. What was that?

Sexy? _Him?_

I-I don't like him like _that_! Drew is so annoying, obnoxious, rude… cute, loves his Pokemon, a great coordinator…

Alright. Maybe I do have a _tiny _bit of a crush.

"So, havin' fun hangin' on the ground?" He asked me, coming closer. As he neared, my heart beat quickened and my palms started to sweat.

Okay, maybe a huge crush.

But I wasn't going to tell him. He only thinks of me as a rival, nothing more. He'd just laugh in my face… Ugh! Why did this have to happen today of all days! He just _had _to taunt me on freakin' Valentines Day!

"Yup," I told him, snapping back from my thoughts. I leaned back while my arms supported me.

Drew stood about five feet away, staring at me, arms still crossed.

"So, are you going to get up anytime soon?"

"Nope,"

"So you're just gunna sit there forever?"

"Yup,"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"You really are something, May."

My eyes widened as he came closer and closer. When he was at my feet he suddenly lost his balance and fell on top of me. Like, _on top of me_!

My breath caught as I stared into his emerald eyes, feeling his warm breath on my face. My face was probably tomato red right now, but I didn't really care. All I knew is that I wanted to feel his lips on mine…

… And that's exactly what happened.

My eyes bugged out of my sockets when his lips met mine, but I only stayed like that for a second. I closed my eyes and leaned in, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. After what seemed like hours, though it only had been a few seconds, he pulled away and carefully stood up. His bangs were covering his eyes, so I couldn't see his expression very well, but his cheeks were tinged red.

Drew held out his hand to help me up and flicked his green locks out of his eyes. I looked at his hand for a second, then up at his face. He smirked.

"Well that was…" He paused. "Interesting…"

I glared at him and unwillingly accepted his hand.

Jerk. Smirking at me like that after we kiss. That was something I had wanted to do for a long time, but then he goes and stomps all over it…

Drew yanked me up and pulled me to him. I blushed again at the familiar closeness.

Dang. I hate how he can do that to me.

He tilted my chin up and kissed me sweetly for a second. Just as I was about to make any sort of move, he pulled away. Drew grinned at me (who was very flustered at the moment, might I add…).

Drew then turned and carefully started walking away. I was standing there, feet glued to the iced ground, my chapped mouth hanging open.

"I'll see you around, May." Drew called and threw something over his shoulder. Instinctively I caught it.

"Oh, and May…" He turned his head. "Happy Valentines Day." Drew winked at me and walked out of sight.

I looked at the object that I caught.

It was a thorn less red rose, as usual. I smiled as I breathed in the familiar scent.

I walked back to the Pokemon Center, trying to untangle my thoughts and emotions.

As I walked through the door, Ash came up to me.

"Where have you been? Do you know how worried we have been?" He asked me in a stern tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I just went for a walk," I brushed off some snow that was still stuck to my butt.

Ash saw me do that and asked, "Did you slip?"

I nodded, blushing and grinning at the sweet memory. Ash gave me a questioning look.

"You okay?"

"I'm perfect. Yeah, I slipped, but I'm fine. But ya gotta love the ice, eh?"

* * *

**Teehee. This was inspired by all the stupid, retarded ice days that we had... and I changed it a little to fit Valentines Day! :D**

**So yeah. This is my first Contestshipping fic, so don't hate too bad.**

**Review please!  
**


End file.
